What happens with Boredom, Can't Stay with Boredom
by Cupcake-Wingz
Summary: Jim and Sherlock are bored. So Jim comes for a visit. Things happen. They are a little OOC, but this is Jimlock (aka Sheriarty), m/m slash. With some stuff implied.


**Hello everyone. Wingz here. It's been a while, hasn't it! I've even gone and changed my user to Cupcake-Wingz! So sorry to those of you out there confused on who this is XD I used to be Wingz-and-a-Fez ^^**

**Well, I am here today to share the cutest thing I have writing in a while. This is from an RP between my friend and I. It is for Moriarty and Sherlock. If you don't agree then don't read**

_**Warning:**_** This is Jimlock (aka Sheriarty), M/M, Slash, Yoai, whatever you call it. That means there are basically gay guys here for those of you who don't know those terms.**

**There is also some stuff implied here, so please be aware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moriarty or Sherlock. They belong to BBC and Moffat. No matter how much I want to push that man off a roof *sigh* **

**Now. The characters WILL be slightly OOC. Sorry. This is unedited. So excuse grammar/spelling/whatever. This will be going back and forth between the two. Every new paragraph switches character, okay? There is never a repeat paragraph for one and it starts off with Moriarty. Enjoy!**

くコ:彡*Cupcake-Wingz*DETECTlVEくコ:彡

you're the Sherlock to my jim 3

Moriarty was walking down the street, ear buds in. He decided today would be a good day to visit his lovely 'friend' Sherlock. It had been a while since he had seen him. Then again, he had pulled off his apparent death beautifully. He hummed as he walked up to the door of 221B Baker St, knocking three times before he pulled back at smiled at the door. When their housekeeper, Mrs. Hudson yes?, opened the door with a hello he quickly responded "Well hello to you to. I have a job for Detective Sherlock Holmes, if he is home?" he smiled at the lady before him as she opened up the door and let him in

Sherlock huffed impatiently as he threw his violin down upon the sofa and strode over to the window, nearly shooting daggers out of his eyes. Cases were getting more and more boring by the day and Sherlock had just about threw them all out the window with the frustration they had each brought. He had nearly gone to grab a gun and shoot more holes in the wall when he had suddenly seen a figure nearly dancing down the sidewalk. Oh no, Sherlock had thought as he recognized the figure, oh god no. The detective then turned and ran into the kitchen, attempting to set a trap before Jim reached the flat. Grabbing a gun hidden behind a frozen head within the fridge, kicking the fridge door closed afterwards. And there he waited, behind the corner and a gun rested within his hand, waiting for the Jim to enter.

Jim hummed, chewing on some gum as he made his way, almost dancing up the stairs. As he reached the next floor, he simply walked in without so much as a knock, with a quick look around the room he saw that Sherlock had been in here very recently, given the state of his violin. Jim knew how Sherlock adored that instrument, meaning he had seen Jim walking towards the flat. With a smile he quickly tuned into the kitchen. A quick look around showed him Sherlock waiting, gun pointed at Jim's heart. Jim smiled at Sherlock, "tut tut Sherlock. I thought you missed me!" he made his way over to the table, pushing some of the equipment over to prop his feet up

Sherlock continued to hold the gun up and aim it toward Jim, wary as if the man would leap up and attack him at any given moment. "Forgive me, Jim." Sherlock quietly replied, "You never informed me that you'd be coming. But given the condition of your shoes, you've walked a long way just to come and see me. Can't exactly say that I'd be mad to pull out a gun when the madman himself comes barging in, now can you?"

Moriarty was still smiling when he started to hum along to a nameless tune as he got up, making his way to the door, and leaning against the door way he looked out, then said "Is your domestic home? I'm fancying a cup of tea" he then turned back to Sherlock, breezing by him to make his way into the kitchen, taking a look around. He smiled at Sherlock and retook his seat, still humming the song

Sherlock growled a few choice curses before turning and tossing the gun over his shoulder. "Really, Jim, your no fun. I would have thought by now that you would've realized that the gun had no ammunition, but it seems your slower than I would have imagined. And if you want tea, talk to John. Speaking of the man... John!" he shouted, glancing over in the direction of the hallway. When he got no response he grumbled to himself. Where did that man go?

Jim tutted at Sherlock "Be nice. He is probably out with a girlfriend yes? And I was enjoying myself!" he sat up straight as he the detective "So, how have things been lately?"

Sherlock turned to glare at Jim and nearly leapt over to the chair opposite of the man, grabbing the back of the chair so hard that his knuckles went white. "How have things been? How have things BEEN?" he nearly snarled, "Well, I haven't had a bloody entertaining thing to do in the past week and its driving me insane. I have half the mind to grab a LOADED gun and blow my brains out from the madness the boredom is bringing me!"

Moriarty looked at the man in front of him in concern. "Well, I'm sorry I haven't been very helpful in that retrospect. I have been kind of bored myself. I thought paying you a visit might help. turns out that playing dead is no fun. with no customers I have found that this world is beyond boring." he sat up straighter, putting his face much closer to Sherlock's "Do you have anything interesting to do here?"

Sherlock recoiled slightly in surprise of Jim's sudden approach, but then smiled. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you of all people would be bored. Only slightly, though. But when it comes to adventure and entertainment, your always the one I come looking for."

Moriarty laughed and leaned back again, feet on the table and the chair on its back legs. He popped another piece of gum in his mouth, eyeing Sherlock with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he stood up, chair slamming back down with a bang. (now dont kill me) he walked towards Sherlock, backing the detective up against the counter and leaned towards him, bringing them nose to nose. "And the same goes for me" he breathed out

Sherlock met Jim's gaze blankly, eyes half closed as he stared into the man's eyes. He then sighed and slowly stepped away, smirking. "Rowdy, aren't we Jimmy-boy? You need to be patient, you can't expect me to suddenly fall into your arms as soon as I see you." he said smoothly, strolling back into the living room and grabbing his violin again and sitting down into a nearby chair. He gave Jim a inviting smile and began to play strict notes onto the instrument, practically begging the man to follow him.

Moriarty leaned up against the counter, watching that lovely piece if man walk away from him towards his beloved instrument. He quickly threw away his gum and sauntered on over to the couch, flopping down on it, hands behind his head and eyes closed, smile on his face. Good God this man new how to play. The music was beautiful and ear splitting at the same time, but how could Jim resist?

Sherlock continued to play as Jim ran after him and jumped onto the couch, trying to express his slight happiness through his playing. He heard some notes pitch off of sync, but he didn't care. The man before him captured his eyes continuously and he couldn't help but get distracted. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore as he watched Jim swing his head to the music and abruptly stopped playing. "I didn't know you liked my playing." Sherlock stated, lightly smacking the tip of Jim's foot with his bow, "I never knew you fancied music as much as you do."

Jim opened one eye to look at the man tapping his foot. He hummed in agreement "I cant help myself, you play a mean violin. Though I do have to mention a few slip-ups. You played a B flat instead of an F sharp" He sat up and scooter over, obviously saying how Sherlock should sit down. He crossed both legs and bobbed his right foot up and down, giving an almost shy, but defiantly condescending, smile at Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned and looked away, embarrassed as Jim pointed out his mistakes. He then looked back and saw as Jim scooted over, inviting him over. Oh great, he thought to himself, staring at Jim blankly, John is going to be absolutely furious. He sighed and stood up, going towards the window and looking out. "Sorry." he apologized, almost choking the words out. He couldn't tell the man he loved him so soon, could he? No, that wouldn't be logical. He growled and gripped the windowsill, his fingertips white with the amount of pressure he applied to his grip.

Moritary opened both eyes and frowned. He watched Sherlock at the window for a moment. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was. Something was wrong. He got up and made his way over to Sherlock. When he reached Sherlock, he leaned against the wall next to the window, waiting for Sherlock to tell him what was wrong. Jim wasn't about to pressure Sherlock, which would be rude and inconsiderate. Even though those are traits he possesses, for some reason he seemed to care to much about the man in front of him. He thought this was harmless flirting, but for some reason he was worrying. Jim doesn't worry, but here he was, worrying. Its nothing, right? But, I mean it couldn't be he cared could it? Oh go no.

Sherlock continued to grip the windowsill as Jim walked over to his side and stared at him. He tried to distract himself from the man's stare by watching the events outside. People walking by. Jim was still staring at him. Birds flying around. Jim's eyes practically felt as if they were tapping him on the shoulder. Kids running down the sidewalks. Jim's gaze was fiercely burning into his skull now and he couldn't stand it anymore. "What?" He shouted, turning wildly and glaring at Jim. He gasped almost silently as he realized what he had done. Sherlock then straightened himself and turned, striding away and into his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. "I suggest you leave, please." he said, his voice strangled. He leaned himself against the door and closed his eyes, emotions slamming into him like a speeding vehicle.

Moriarty was now worried. He was one, scared about what he thinks might be happening to him, and two, something was wrong with Sherlock. Even though Sherlock had asked him to leave, he walked over to the door. He didn't try the handle, he had heard the lock click when Sherlock had stormed away. He did, though, lean his head against the door, hand hovering by the doorknob even though he kept telling himself it was locked. He could easily unlock it, but for some reason he didn't want to. he wanted Sherlock to let him in of his own accord. He sighed. "Sherlock, just let me in." He meant it in more ways then one, hoping the emotions running through him would be conveyed in his voice.

Sherlock heard Jim's footsteps as the man disobeyed and follow him. He felt the slight vibration as the man leaned his head against the door and a shattered sob escaped the tall man figure. No tears, thank god. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time that emotions had struck him, especially this hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, either, which probably the lack of tears since his eyes weren't accustomed to it. He felt his eyes redden, though, but there was no way to heal that. He sucked in a wavering breath to compose himself before turning and unlocking the door, swinging it open. "What?" he whispered, starting to tremble slightly when he saw Jim's worried face

Jim was looked at the man in front of him. Eyes reddening and shoulders shaking. Sherlock was trying to hold back tears. Moriarty then walked over and hugged the man in front of him, something he normally doesn't do. But for some reason Jim couldn't help himself. This was Sherlock Holmes and god damnit but he was in love with him. How, Moriarty wasn't sure, but god be damned if he didn't act on it. Moriarty held Sherlock as they sank down to the ground, Jim buried his face in Sherlock's hair, and close to his ear was murmuring words of encouragement

Sherlock couldn't take it anymore. Hiding his emotions now was the most non-logical thing to possibly do in this situation and he just let loose. Tremor after tremor was thrown through his body and he clutched Jim as if his life depended on it. More sobs shook his thin frame and he just hugged Jim harder. Oh, how he loved this man. He actually cared, this madman, Jim Moriarty, his past enemy, was now helping him. Nobody cared for him this much. Nobody, not even Mycroft. Tears had still not come but he practically felt them stream down his face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered repeatedly, "I'm so, so sorry..."

Moriarty just held Sherlock close, rocking him back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't any good with relationships. He just held the detective as he gripped Jim's shirt. Jim just kept rocking until Sherlock's sobs began to die down into quite sniffles. Only then did Moriarty stop with the rocking and whispers. That was when he leaned back to look Sherlock in the eyes, hoping the detective would explain

Sherlock sniffed and sat back, letting go of Jim and looking down, ashamed at how he had just went emotionally berserk on a man that had just came about twenty minutes ago. He felt Jim's eyes burning on him again, but he kept his head locked down so he would only be able to stare at his knees. "I'm sorry, this can't be." He whispered, shaking his head, "We cannot be. I have too many enemies. You'd be in harm and I wouldn't be able to stand it. Your too good for me anyhow..."

Jim laughed. Really. To good for him? Was he serious? Jim bummed shoulders with the detective "To good for you? Your to good for me I'm afraid. and If you would excuse my language I would like to share that I was your greatest threat, so I'm afraid Ill be perfectly safe once news gets out I'm alive." He smiled crookedly at the man beside him. And then he reached out to put his fingers under the detective's chin, lifting it up so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes. And then Jim just leaned in and kissed Sherlock. Smiling against the detective's lips

Sherlock was surprised at first, of course. But wow, was this madman a wonderful kisser! He hesitated for a split second before returning the kiss, letting his love flow into the man. This man, his enemy for years, the man who actually frightened him at some points, had loved him. Sherlock pulled away after what seemed like minutes and gazed back at Jim, smiling slightly. "Your really are a madman, Jim Moriarty. But to our luck, I am, too." And with that, he rose and strode back into the depths of his bedroom, waving Jim to follow.

Jim gave him a sneaky little smile and sauntered his way over to the detective. Sherlock had his back to him, but that wasn't an issue as Jim walked over to him and spun him around, forcing him onto the bed with Jim hovering over him, hands placed on either side of Sherlock's head. He gave the detective an evil littler smirk, one promising many things. He started at Sherlock's ear, making his way from his ear down to his neck. And boy did Sherlock seem to like it. The way he always covered his neck was not just for show, the detective seemed to be rather sensitive there. Jim smiled as he continued his down it until he got close to the shoulder, where he very quickly bit the man under him. Eventually, the room became a train wreck of fabric that seems to have lost its owner and the two men became much better acquainted with the other. Eventually, after some questionable activities the two fell asleep in the detective's bed, curled together under the rumpled covers.

Sherlock awoke the next morning slowly and groggily, not remembering the past night. He sighed and rolled over, not expecting to see a smiling but still-asleep Jim lying next to him. He yelled it in surprise and flew backwards, flailing as he fell off of the bed and onto the floor. He lifted himself and peeked his head over the side of the bed, peering over at Jim. He snorted and stood up, yanking the bed sheet off of the bed and wrapping himself in it, striding out of the room. "You lied, Jimmy." Sherlock called and he strode out into the living room, "You are FAR too good for me."

Jim sat up on the bed, leaning back on his hands as he watched Sherlock walk out of the room. He smiled then fell back onto the bed, hands behind his head "Oh I do try." Then he smirked to himself and yelled out to the detective "and you might want to cover your neck, it seems someone bit you a couple times last night and didn't have the decency to do it low enough" He then rolled out of bed and strolled into the living room, leaning against the door frame as he watched Sherlock

Sherlock threw the bed sheet at Jim as the man leaned against the doorway, Sherlock already was dressed in his normal detective outfit, making sure to turn up his color and that his scarf covered his neck. "Oh please," he said, running his hand through his hair and gazing out the window and at the morning outside, "I would have let you done it if I knew I wasn't capable of hiding it. And, please, do put some clothes on. You distracting me more than needs to be." He smiled, it slightly concealed under the scarf wrapped around him.

Jim hummed grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around his shoulders and spun to fall back on the couch. He then crossed his legs "So when will your domestic be back? I'm pretty sure he wont be to please now will he?" Moriarty looked at the detective standing off to the side

Sherlock inhaled deeply as Jim threw himself down on his couch. "You really are a naughty person, Jimmy-boy. Naughty, naughty, naughty." He mumbled quickly, sitting down in an armchair nearby. He glared lovingly at the man and rolled his eyes as Jim mentioned John. "Of course, he'll blow a socket and have a panic attack, but it's fun watching him fume. Now go and get dressed, so we can stroll as I had planned."

Jim sighed dramatically and stood up, he head back towards the bedroom and threw the sheet onto the bed with a flourish and then proceeded to collect his clothing scattered around the room. About 10 min later he walked out, straightening his shirt as he made his way over to Sherlock, plopping himself down in the detective's lap, forcing the man to move whatever he was doing

Sherlock sighed, looking at Jim with a hint of slight annoyance flashing through his eyes. But he threw it away nonetheless and smiled. The man's smile vanished within a moment as Sherlock pushed Jim off of his lap and sent him sprawling across the floor. Sherlock stood up and flattened his coat before striding over to the front door and opening it, waiting for Jim to join him. "Come on now," he said, checking his phone for the time, "we don't have all day."

Jim grumbled to himself, sending a glare the detective's way as he made his way towards the door. As they made their way outside into the nice fall day Moritarty bumped shoulders with Sherlock. "So, were are we of to then?"

Sherlock's gaze travelled along the passing area as they strolled along, yet keeping focused on Jim's question. "Cafe, I suppose." Sherlock replied, "I'd expect that you'd be hungry after last night's..." He hesitated as he tried to find an explanation, "events."

Jim gave the man next to him a sly smile and took his hand, lacing his fingers between the detective's. He reached with his other hand into his pocket and pulled out some gum, popping it into his mouth. "A cafe sounds wonderful. I'm guessing there is another head in the fridge then? Maybe some fingers? No room for food?" He chuckled "so, any particular cafe in mind?"

Sherlock couldn't help but smile as Jim's warm fingertips brushed and latched onto his. He gazed at the man next to him . Moriarty was no longer the madman he once was known as, but instead he was now the person Sherlock had dreamed of since day one. An angel, Sherlock thought to himself as Jim smiled, except for the mad-killer part. He muttered a playful curse as Jim mentioned the body parts in the fridge. "Nothing but an experiment, Morry. And as for a cafe, we'll go to John and my favorite, just down the block."

Jim growled at the man next to him "don't call me 'Morry', Sherly, or you will face the consequences when we get back to the flat." he gave the man next to him an evil little smirk, wiggling his eyebrows while still keeping that 'Mr. Sex' thing going.

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Jim. "You wouldn't dare." he growled, walking faster to keep ahead, "If you called me that, my name would never be used properly again."

"Oh will it now" he looked ahead, smile on his face. "I will do well to remember that next time" he started to hum again to himself as they walked along, reaching the cafe. Jim had never been here before, but he certainly remembered the place. You can only spy on someone so long before you remember their favorite locations. And he knew this was one of Sherlock's

Sherlock continued to glare at the man as he muttered a few more nonmentionable curses. He stopped once they reached the front door of the cafe. "You first," he said, standing and staring at him with narrowed eyes, "since you know the way so much."

Jim flipped him off, smile on his face, and opened the door backwards, turning as he entered the establishment. As he heard Sherlock enter behind him he let his eyes roam the people inside. No one of interest. Except. Opps, Sherlock shouldn't have chosen a place he and John like, because guess who was sitting towards the back of the cafe?

Sherlock growled even more curses under his breath. Lord, if only mummy hear him using such fowl language so often. He winced at the very thought of it. He sighed and followed Jim inside, tugging down his scarf a little so it his mouth wouldn't be covered. He looked up from checking his phone once again as Jim snickered and pointed towards the other end of the cafe. He followed the man's gesture and his eyes widened as he saw John typing away on his laptop. Sherlock took a break for the door, but was stopped as Jim grabbed him scarf and yanked him back inside.

Jim snickered as he watched Sherlock squirm. Its was really funny. Just look at the situation. Then Jim frowned. They better not have a row in the café. He sighed. This might end with them heading back to the flat instead. He decided not to think about it and dragged Sherlock over to a table near the front, kissing the detective on the cheek, making the man beside him blush. Oh he was to adorable. "So," he leaned on his right hand, elbow rested on the table, "what would you recommend?" he asked as he used his left hand to flip through a menu, not looking at the detective till he finished his sentence.

Sherlock refrained from grabbing a nearby fork and stabbing Jim's hand. He also refrained from using more fowl language, afraid of attracting John's attention. He looked at Jim out of the corner of his eye and huffed. "I don't know." He growled, looking outside as people walked past and cars drove away, "I've never eaten anything here. Eating slows me down, so I avoid it."

Jim raised an eyebrow "that's what you tell your pet over there, right?" he shifted in his seat to face Sherlock, leaning closer so they were nose to nose. "Well you better eat something now, or you wont get anything later" he then suddenly leaned back and grabbed the menu, reading through the choices.

Sherlock actually growled like an animal at Jim before glaring back outside the window. "I rather starve and go unnoticed than eat and be discovered. And as for John, don't call him that. He is not an animal. He is my friend, and you just have to respect that."

Jim put down his menu and looked at Sherlock, a confused expression on his face, about to say something. Then he looked down at his hands, fiddling with him as he mumbled, "I do, its just he gets to be there for you when I cant" he visibly sags down, refusing to look up. But more clearly he said, "and your not eating worry's me to" he continued to fiddle with his fingers.

Sherlock glanced back at Jim, then looked away, sighing. He then looks around before pecking a kiss on his cheek and returning to his former position. "Don't worry about John, he's only a friend. Your clearly more than that." He said, brushing a hand through his dark curls, "And I don't eat because I'm never hungry. I'll eat when I feel the need to, and that's not now."

Jim smiled slightly when he felt Sherlock kiss him on the cheek. And when the detective told him he was more then a friend, he would never admit it but he felt himself fill with pleasure. What really ruined the mood though, wasn't the fact that Sherlock said he want going to eat because he 'isn't hungry' but that fact that right after that comment there was a cough. Someone was at their table. Looking up though, Moriarty froze. "Well, hello there. Didn't except to see you both here." John smiled at the two, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Sherlock looked up when he saw Jim stiffen, and he himself couldn't help but stiffen in surprise as well. He smiled and rested his chin on one of his palms. "Oh. Hello, John. Fancy meeting you here." He said, coughing and elbowing Jim, "Didn't know you'd be coming here, honestly. We're just strolling around, don't worry."

Jim woke up from his shock and quickly gave a smile and little wave at John. Oh god this was going to be awkward, he thought as he watched John. John looked between the two of them and pulled over a chair. Jim had been hoping John would get the message of 'go away' but it seems he was determined on keeping Jim away from his flat mate. Jim smiled to himself as he looked back down at the menu. John was a little to late to play keep away, because now the detective was his, and his alone. Jim, flipping through the menu, asked, "So, John, what do you suggest? I found Sherlock here isn't the best person to ask." he looked up at the blogger, head tilted to the side.

Sherlock grinned fakely as John sent him one of his 'death glares' and continued to look out the window. He heard John say something about a nut muffin of some sort, but he didn't pay attention. Sherlock simply muttered to himself, speaking his thoughts openly as if he could only hear them

Jim was bored now. This was getting very uncomfortable, and he wanted to leave. he sighed, leaning his head on his hand and messing with Sherlock's foot under the table. Maybe the detective would get the message and get them out of here, because he knew John didn't like him, and he wasn't a huge fan of John either, only putting up with him for Sherlock's sake.

Sherlock smiled for a split second before exclaiming "Ow!" after Jim kicked him, glancing at John to see if his plan succeeded. It did, John give Sherlock a quick worried look before glaring back at Jim, glare more hateful than the last. He stifled a laugh and he stood out of his chair and began walking out. "I do believe that Jim and I have business to attend to. See you at the flat, John" he said, waving slightly as he walked out the door.

くコ:彡*Cupcake-Wingz*DETECTlVEくコ:彡

you're the Sherlock to my jim 3

**I hope you enjoyed my lovelies **

**And I hope you are all aware this is going to be a multi-chapter fic now**

**I'm afraid these RPs aren't going to stop! X3**

**And, because this is my favorite RP so far, I want t see how this goes over with everyone**

**With love**

**Jim (aka Wingz)**

**And don't forget Sherlock (aka Detectlve)**


End file.
